The Anime Cafe
by wickedtearsofanangel
Summary: this is a mix of shows but they mix in a comedic way it's a cute little story about Inuyasha and inuyasha but it features characters from full metal alchemist and Gravitation and the cast of inuyasha has to be there so i hope you like The Anime cafe


**_The Anime Cafe By Maria Alcantara_**

**_the scene begins in a french like cafe in a futuristic looking tokyo Gravitation characters inuyasha characters and full metal alchemist characters are ther too lets start the show_**

**_Miroku:inuyasha you never ever pick up the check i dont know why i even go out with you_**

**_Inuyasha:Shhh! people will think we're dating jackass_**

**_Miroku:oh your right...EVERYONE ME AND INUYASHA ARE HAVING THE BEST BUTT SEX EVER AND I SCREAM LIKE A BITCH!(inuyasha grabs miroku and slams him into the ground) you only do this cause you love me_**

**_Yuki:and who wouldn't hi i'm yuki i'm a writer and you inspire me (he pull miroku up and kisses his hand miroku giggles and inuyasha swells with jeliousy) how about i take you out for a drink if it doesn't bother your boyfriend?_**

**_Inuyasha:NO YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM(he grabs miroku's hand and pulls him close)AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND HE'S MY FRIEND!_**

**_Miroku:please Inuyasha Kagome and shippo don't mind_**

**_Shippo and Kagome:don't look at me_**

**_Sango:don't even look at me it's your fault your in this situation_**

**_Miroku:Inuyasha if i'm not your boyfriend then you have no control of me so lets go yuki_**

**_Inuyasha:no you don't_**

**_Yuki:he made his choice puppy now go to your master before i hit you with a paper_**

**_Inyasha:you dick!(he retracts his claws)_**

**_Kagome:SIT!(he sits) Inuyasha he's human fight him as a human or you'll kill him_**

**_Inuyasha:ok(he transforms into a human)_**

**_Al:i thought he could only do that at night during a full moon_**

**_Ed:no that just in the inuyasha books and Anime series_**

**_Al:oh look at then go i didn't know yuki was such a good fighter(then punch kick darts crash into table inuyasha kicks yuki and he flips up over his head and punches him into a wall his lip gushes out blood) ewww i think we should stop them_**

**_Ed:i don't like geting involved in cat fights let them fight and well finish our tea and go home_**

**_Al:ok Ed_**

**_(yuki walks up to inuyasha and grins then grab him by his beautiful black hair and laughes)_**

**_Yuki:your real weak when your not demon oh your bleeding let me take car of that(he lifts him more Inuyasha's heart races as Yuki licks the blood from his chin to his lip then he kisses him softly then drops him and kicks him) dont ever let your guard down Inuyasha remember that.so do you give up?_**

**_Inuyasha:no way pretty boy i'm no quiter_**

**_Miroku:Inuyasha forget it i'll just stay with you guys_**

**_Inuyasha:no now it's personal i'm gonna wipe the floor with goldilocks here and what true asian has blonde hair any way_**

**_Yuki:hey most of the time your hair's silver and you got dog ears_**

**_Inuyasha:dumb ass i'm half demon but as you can see i look more Japanese than you in every way_**

**_a figure comes from the rest room it's shuichi_**

**_Shuichi:EIRI YUKI! YOU DIRTY GOOD FOR NOTHING I GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOUR ALREADY CHASING TAIL!_**

**_Yuki:did i ever tell you how hot you look when your angry_**

**_Shuichi:yuki! i will never forgive you shuichi marches out the cafe yuki runs after him_**

**_Inuyasha:i guess i'm sorry i acted a little like and ass but you get to clingy ok now don't you think this is me saying i like you i just...(miroku kisses inuyasha and he wraps his arms around miroku)_**

**_Al:i think i'm gonna be sick_**

**_Ed:me too let leave_**

**_Sesshoumaru:may i go with you guys this is a side of my brother i did not want to see_**

**_Ed:ok but your paying for our next meal_**

**_Sesshoumaru:kay Inuyasha:(sesshoumaru,Ed,ans Al leave the two guys stop kissing and look into each others eyes)Miroku..._**

**_Miroku:yes_**

**_Inuyasha:can you pay the bill i have no money_**

**_(miroku pushes him away)_**

**_Miroku:the nerve_**

**_Inuyasha:what i say_**

**_Fin for now everyone_**


End file.
